A diffrent story: Hollywood Heights
by SarahC20
Summary: What if Loren had been raised in foster care? Would she be different? What if Eddie had lived his life in sheltered without a real understanding of the hardships of life. How could they change each other? Disclamer: I don't own Hollywood Heights
1. Chapter 1

AN: It's important that you know that this story is going to be extremely different than my first and is set in an AU world. It's just an idea i got one night and I've decided to go with it. Also, I LOVE all reviews even bad ones but if you don't like the story please instead of just saying that tell me specifically what so I can try to fix it. I'm always trying to grow as a writer and part of that is changing the things that don't work. Lastly, I'm not the best with updating so feel free to bug me about it if you want lol I'm gonna try really hard to keep up with this and update every few days to every week but no promises because i start school in a few weeks. And now on with the show!

Prologue.

Loren Tate raised the cigarette to her lips and inhaled deeply enjoying the sweet relief of the tobacco and letting the nicotine allow relaxation wash over her. She felt less tense now then she had when he walked into the one bedroom apartment she shared with her sister Mel after a double shift, fist at the café then the diner. Mel was still working and most likely not be home for another hour or so at least for the moment she had the place to herself.

As she raised the cigarette and inhaled once more she decided to take this opportunity to work on her song. It was half finished and since she had decided on the melody and had most of the lyrics done she could probably finish before Mel got back and later get the slightly younger girls opinion. She had begun writing in about a week ago after coming back from the Eddie Duran concert. Mel complained that she had kept her up all night but she was smiling as she pouted so Loren was fairly sure she didn't mind too much.

People were surprised Mel and Loren liked Eddie Duran. For two girls whose lives had been so exceptionally difficult they enjoyed the lighthearted music of his. Just because someone has a difficult life doesn't mean it's an unhappy one, Loren thought to herself though, she had to admit that other than finding a sister in Mel and moving out a few months ago things had been pretty gray. But the times that sparkled in her life shined through and the last few months had been great! Once Loren had turned 18 she moved out and because her foster parents were always absent Mel was able to become an emancipated minor...really it was easier for the system to go along with that then dealing with four months of complaints and inquiries at Mel's request until she herself was 18.

Each girl was the only family the other had. And now that they had each other they would never let go. Family sticks together. Or at least it should.

Loren pushed these sad thoughts out of her mind and went to work on finishing her song. Before she knew it the song was done and Mel was bouncing through the door.

"Lo! You are never going to believe what I just heard!"

"Whoa easy there girl what's all this about?"

"Eddie Duran is holding a songwriting contest!" She excitedly squealed! "Seriously!?" Loren asked standing up. "What are the parameter's?"

Loren listened as Mel explained that the winning song would be featured on Eddie's next album and before she knew it her little song called Mars was submitted as a contender.

And with that the wheels of fate had been set in motion. Her life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

Eddie Duran was a realist. That's why when he realized he'd been suffering from writers block he asked for help. When you need help that's what you do...ask. However, this time the results had varied...he didn't like the songs that the ghost writers or other artists had submitted. They were cool and fun and you could dance to them...it's just that they were missing something.

He pushed these thoughts aside as he heard his mother Katy walk through the door of his loft.

"Sweetheart?" her voice carried through the air to the kitchen where Eddie was currently perched.

"Ma!" He smiled "what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we hadn't heard from you in a few days and wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Yeah, Ma I'm fine. I'm sorry I haven't been calling you back I've been...busy." He said running a hand through his all ready tousled hair.

"Honey" she sighed running a cool hand along is cheek "Is it the writing. Still not coming?" she asked.

"I don't know what it is, Ma. Usually, I can push myself into the zone but it's different this time, I can't come up with anything. I'd settle for a horrible song right now just to get the ball rolling." he exclaimed.

"Sweetie, don't force this, it has to come to you on it's own time or it wont be worth anything. Just try to focus on the contest right now."

"Yeah, I'm really excited to discover a new talent and help them launch their career."  
"I thought it was just going to be one song?"

"Yeah it will be but odds are that if the song is good and the winner has talent then they could have a shot at a real career and if that's what they want then I'm gonna try to help. But it still doesn't fix the fact that something is getting in the way of my writing."

Then she asked the question. The one everyone had been avoiding. But if his mother wouldn't ask and try to help. Who would?

"Is it Chloe?" That caught his attention. Chloe Carter had dated Eddie for roughly six months Eddie fell hard and fast for the girl but a little over a month ago Eddie caught Chloe with Tyler Roark. She'd been cheating on Eddie the whole time. All she wanted was access to Eddie's money and influence. After that the truth piled on itself. Her mother was really alive, her name was Cindy. She was from Fresno. Every word out of her mouth had been a lie. It crushed Eddie.

"No, Ma honestly not." Eddie said "In all honesty, I'm over Chloe, she lied and cheated. She wasn't real and if she wasn't then I don't think the love I felt for her was either. I don't know what's getting in the way but It's not that. I'm over her. Really."

Katie was surprised that she believed it. But she did. Eddie had been better in the past weeks. Smiling more and laughing the way he used to. She just hoped the final part of the contest tonight would brighten his spirits and unblock him.

Because if there was one thing Katie Duran couldn't stand. It was seeing her son struggle.

_"Might as well be mars..."_she finished the song as strongly as she began it. Loren was an optimist. So when she thinks about her life...her dad walking out when she was four...her mother's death the year after...being placed into foster care. Bouncing around dodging foster parents who were either creeps, drunks, or abusers. She reminds herself that if she hadn't been raised in that environment she might me Meeker, timid and afraid to really sing. But she had a series of hardships in life that forced her to become a strong person. And so she was.

When her song made the top 25 she'd been thrilled. 10 she screamed. 5 she danced around the apartment and now that she had made it to the final 3 and was about to leave to sing at the MK club she was calm. She'd curled her hair, both herself and Mel had the night as well as the next day off so they got into the beat up old car they shared and drove to the club. They arrived right on time and as they checked in Eddie himself came up to them. Loren wasn't exactly the type to get starstruck but she'd be lying if she'd said that her stomach didn't get butterfly's as he said "You're Loren Tate right? Your song is Mars?"

"Yeah, that's right." she smiled.

A grin spread across his face like a rush of ink. "Look between you and me, I like your song the best. I'm not the only judge so make sure you still sing your heart out up there to convince them too but I think your song is definitely the strongest."

"Thank you. That means a lot!" she replied earnestly.

"Well I gotta get back" he laughed. "Good luck!"

"Um did international superstar EDDIE DURAN just tell you he liked your song the best?!" Mel exclaimed clutching Loren's hand in her own.

"Um...yeah I think that just happened!" Loren sighed wearing the world's biggest smile on her face.

Later that night...

"And the winner is...Ms. Loren Tate!"

Loren couldn't believe her ears as she heard them announce it! In a daze she thanked Eddie and the judges and walked off stage to hug Mel.

"Hey!" Eddie said as he appreciated her with his manager Jake "Congratulations! We have a lot of work to do now but don't worry about that tonight. Just enjoy yourself and have a good time and meet us here tomorrow at like noon to discuss the details. Does that work for you?" he asked.

"Yeah that's perfect for me. Thank you so much!"

AN: So I know Loren is a lot different in this story but I promise you will still see that optimism and honesty that makes us love her so much. Chloe will be in this a bit more too but she's not a major character so I don't worry about her too much. The biggest difference in this story besides the obvious ones is that Eddie is going to work really hard to make Loren believe in love and Loren is going to be the one holding back a bit. But don't worry I love my Leddie so everything will work out! Also, I know I sped through the contest and everything but I just want to start focusing on their getting to know each other and falling for each other. So don't worry it will get better! R&R! Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

Loren didn't sleep that night. At midnight when they got home she and Mel ate Sundays and watched TV (well they couldn't afford cable so they watched the DVDs they had collected over the years). At 1 Mel went to bed so Loren worked on some new material. At 3 she cleaned the apartment. At 5 she tried to sleep...and failed. At 7 she made breakfast at 8 Mel woke up and they ate together. At 9 she showered at 10 she dresses and they watched more DVDs until 1130 when they left for the MK club.

The traffic wasn't bad in the middle of the day so they made in in plenty of time. Eddie, his parents, Jake and a woman with long curly hair were with him as well as a few reps from the label. When Loren and Mel walked in they made their way over to the table where the group sat they all got up and said their hello's and made introductions for the reps and Kelly, a new member of Jake's staff.

"So Loren, Mel. Are your parents here with you? We didn't get a chance to meet them last night in all the commotion." Katie asked while pouring the girls some ice water. Mel and Loren exchanged the look. The one they'd given each other more times than they could count over the years. It never got any easier explaining to someone, especially when that person came from a functional family that they were in fact not blood related. They'd met in foster care when they were both 5, and had been together ever since. They didn't have any other family. No mom, no dad. Just the two sisters.

Normally two girls in foster care would not be kept together. Especially when they were not related by blood and even then it was a slim chance. However, once Mel and Loren met they felt something. A spark, a connection, a bond binding them as sisters instantly. At first the system tried to separate them, but Loren and Mel would run away...meeting at a secret location, changing that location each time in order to make sure they wouldn't be found out. The fourth time the girls managed to avid the people sent to search for them for a week, sleeping in bus stations, under bridges and hiding in abandoned houses. After that, the case worker's assigned to them decided it was best for them to be placed together from then on. It was clear they would not be separated.

"We actually don't have parents, it's just us." Loren said smiling. Brushing it off lightly normally made people steer clear of the subject.

"Oh. Well it's nice you two have each other then. Eddie always wanted a brother but I had my hands full with him!" Katie laughed feeling awkward that she had made such a private subject news to a room of strangers. Her heart went out to these girls, she wondered what happened to their parents.

"Well" Jake cut in clapping his hands together. "Let's get down to business! Now Loren, we've been talking and while we love your song we do think it could use a little tweaking. Nothing major, you and Eddie would just do a nip here a tuck there making it the best it can be. All that creative stuff that I steer clear of!" he laughed.

"Yeah, of course that sounds great!"

"Now, that being said, we also think you have great potential as an artist!" Kelly jumped in. "We'd like to work with you and even look into possibly signing you with Eddie's label one day. If that's something you're interested in?" she asked.

"Are..are you kidding?! That would be amazing!" Loren grinned as Mel tightly clasped her hand!

"Believe it!" Jake jumped in "Honestly, for someone so young I was worried that you wouldn't be able to preform. But last night you were strong! And the crowd was mesmerized by you. I think you could make it big!"

Loren smiled. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say. This all was a lot to process and while it sounded good in theory...she was still in high school. She and Mel were working two jobs, and if all went according to plan she and Mel would be able to go to collage on a scholarship...they both had gpa's ranging from 3.7 to 4.0, were each involved in at least one club activity and with the jobs they worked and their foster care story's...any scholarship program would eat that up. They would be able to get through the next few years, get jobs, have good lives. This could make that much easier or destroy their plans all together.

"Whoa guys, don't scare her!" Eddie said "Look, I know this is a lot but this is a really good team and we would be here for you every step of the way. If at any point it gets to be too much we can stop. You can go back to your normal life. This is just the beginning, everything can go as slow or as fast as you want." He had a way of talking that put Loren at ease. She didn't trust many people but she trusted him, his parents too.

She looked at Mel, she seemed scared too but she gave Loren an encouraging smile. She was on board.

"I'd like to try this. I'd like to try and make it." Loren said.

AN: Read and Review guys! Tell me what you think and how I can make the story better. Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

Eddie couldn't explain it really. He'd been thinking of Loren a lot since he first heard her song. At first she was just a faceless songwriter he wanted to work with. Then, he met her and she was pretty...beautiful even. Long brown hair flowing to her mid back and framing her perfect face, deep soulful brown eyes that made him melt and a smile...she smiled in a way he'd never seen before...like she was keeping some secret from the world. There was some pain behind her eyes that he desperately wanted to take away. But that smile...like even with all the sadness weighing down on her she saw the hope for the future. Like she somehow knew it was all going to be all right.

"We actually don't have parents, it's just us." That's what she'd said that day at MK. Where were they? Did they die? Were they just not in contact anymore? What had happened? He wanted to know. Loren Tate was a mystery that he yearned to solve. They'd spent some time together and she'd kept her personal life at bay. Never mentioning her parents, childhood, or home life. Why? Did she not want to talk to him? She'd seemed interested in their conversations when he'd told her about Chloe and her lies. Or about how it was hard for him to trust people since then.

_Flashback _

_They are working on Mars in Eddie's apartment and had taken a break to eat._

_"Oh, one thing you need to know about me...I NEVER turn down a good pastrami sandwich!" she'd laughed._

_"A girl who downs pastrami? YES! I love that!" _

_"Well good because I'm down for at least two of those!" _

_They got to talking and he'd mentioned Chloe._

_"Do you mind me asking what happened? Or is that too personal?" she'd asked._

_"No, not at all. Basically I caught her cheating on me and after that things spiraled. She'd told me that her parent's died but they were both alive, she told me she was from New York but she was from Fresno. Her name wasn't even really Chloe." Eddie said to himself as much as he did to Loren. "I just can't believe I fell for it."_

_"You're a genuinely good person so you see the good in people. It makes sense." _

_"You're not the same way?" He'd asked._

_"I like to see the good in people...but I'm more wary of them then you. I need to completely trust someone before I can really let them in. And that kind of trust and faith takes time for me to build in a person." _

_"Well" He'd whispered. "I hope your around long enough for me to build that trust with you." _

_She smiled at him. "Me too."_

_End flashback._

That had been three week's ago and still she hadn't let a lot on about herself. She was coming over again today at 3. He was surprised at how early she was coming today. Normally she always came late between 10 or 11 and not leave until midnight or 1...he wondered if she ever slept. She always came after work or before school.

He heard a knock at the door and he felt like a teenager again as he raced down the stairs to greet her. "Hey!" he said a little breathlessly as he opened the door.

"Hey." She half giggled seeing his disheveled appearance. "Is this a bad time?"

"N..No not at all. I'm glad your here." He grinned at her.

"Great. Where do you want to start?" she asked.

"Actually I think _Mars _is ready. I was thinking we could talk a little more about your career. Have you heard from Kelly?"

"Yeah we have a meeting set up for tomorrow after school. It's so weird I'm not used to taking off two days in a row! I'm feeling spoiled!" she chuckled.

"Oh yeah? We'll have to make the most of it then." He chuckled. "Do you have any questions about what's going to happen?"

"Well Kelly sent a tape of me playing Mars to a few labels and she said she wanted me to record another song to put online and see how it does there and then if the response is good hopefully a label will pick me up."

"They'd be crazy not too." Eddie said sincerely. "Look, if I can give you any advice it's to be yourself and not some persona they try to push on you. We have to be a persona a little on the stage. But it should still be you. If you get to caught up in being someone else then it gets to hard to separate the two and your fans will see through it."  
"Yeah, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." she said "and don't worry I've never had a problem telling people no" she added light heatedly.

They spoke logistics for about two hours when Eddie suggested they get some dinner at Rumor. As the hostess lead them to their table Loren looked around the room. She was a people watcher...it was one of her favorite past times and it also provided a distraction from Eddie. Mel had been bothering about it lately. Ever since she won the contest Mel had been obsessed with the idea that Eddie was interested in Loren. She denied it. Eddie was a superstar why would he be interested in her? They were friends. Loren felt like she could trust him and that's not something she did easily but with him it came naturally. She wanted to open up to him...but she only ever talked about her past with Mel. It wasn't something she liked to dwell on. After they placed their orders and the conversation started flowing Loren felt him prying gently about it...asking where she was from...what she liked to do as a kid. He wanted to know.

She didn't want to tell him...not just yet. But if she stayed another minute without catching her breath she would so she did the only thing she could think of.

"I'm gonna have a smoke real quick. I'll be right back!" she excused herself heading for the front door. Eddie was surprised he wasn't sure why he didn't realize she smoked. She'd smelled like it on more than one occasion. He must have just assumed it was from Mel. He told the waitress they would be right back and followed her to the front.

She was leaning against the front wall. Inhaling deeply looking like she was thinking about something intently.

"You know that's bad for your voice." He said leaning next to her.

"Yeah? I'll keep that in mind." She smiled.

"Why'd you bolt so fast? I think the waitress thought you were dining and dashing." He joked.

"Is that right? I'll make sure to ease her mind once we go in."

"That's good. You never answered my question. What was your childhood like?"

"Oh, right. Well I was raised in foster care."

"Oh, really wow. Do you mind me asking what happened to make you end up there? If it's too personal I totally understand."

"No, it's cool. Well, when I was four my dad bailed on my mom and me...and the next year she died." Loren spoke softly in a tone Eddie had never heard her use before. It was so tragic, first some deadbeat bails on his wife and kid and then that kid looses her mom? Eddie couldn't stand the thought of Loren struggling so hard to survive.

"I'm really sorry Loren. I...I don't know what to say."

"It's ok. It's not your fault."  
"I think you're a really strong person Lo. And I think that your mom would be really proud of how beautiful you are...inside and out." he breathed. He wasn't sure what came over him. But he leaned down and kissed her.

He was more surprised that she kissed back.

AN: Thanks to my review's! I'm not sure if I'm going to bring Mel's family into this yet...I have a few ideas but I'm still not 100% I'm going to focus on Eddie building his relationship with Loren for the next few chapters. Mel will not be dating Adam...he wouldn't work for who she is in this story. And yes I've noticed the tension between Phil and Mel too but not so much in their dialect with eachother...when you read it without the actor's it's just any bro/sis fight. I think that the actors themselves are bringing the tension! I also don't know if Tyler would be a good fit for Mel in this story...he might not even make an appearance. Chloe fer sure will though! Don't worry Loren handles that bitch! Lol Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't like Kelly. I used too but now I just think that she wants Loren to be her meal ticket and nothing else. I'm on the fence about Tyler...he should seriously be kissing Eddies ass after what he did to his mom. I know he wasn't driving the car but OMG come on dude you covered up the murder of Eddie's mother...stop being a dick to the guy. All though in this story that didn't happen so I might do a rewrite and make Chloe cheat with someone other than Tyler. We shall see this chapter is going to be mostly Eddie and Loren so enjoy!

Chapter 4.

Loren kissed him back. His hands circled around her waist and pulled her in closer. Her breath hitched as they broke apart for air...his lips crashed upon hers once more as he lead her to the ally on the side of Rumor so they would not be seen by anyone. Their kiss was passionate, warm, sexy and sent chills through Lorens body. Then he said the words...

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked his breath husky with desire.

"Yes."

"They bolted toward his car and he pulled her into him once more as he mumbled something to the driver about going back to his place. He also put the tinted window up giving the two of them some much needed privacy.

Loren was on fire...she wasn't sure if this was real or a fantasy what she was sure about was that at least in this moment she wasn't turning back. Eddie was pressing all her buttons and while some reasonable part of her brain told her that she shouldn't be doing this with him. That they were different...he was relationship material. She was not. Never had been the type. But the rational part of her brain was far away she couldn't even think straight with the way he was kissing her...drawing circles on her waist with his fingers while managing to kiss her in a way she had never been kissed before.

She wasn't sure what happened in between but they somehow made it back to Eddie's apartment. They were through the door and making their way up the stairs. They were in his room on his bed when he slowed down and asked the question.

"You wanna do this?"

"Yeah."

He didn't ask twice. He began to peel her clothes off as she worked on his. His strong hands explored her body and made her feel as if she were made of some kind of fine silk. She ran her hands over his chest, through his hair and lightly scratched his legs. Her touch left a trail of fire behind it. Her hitched breath and small whimpers of pleasure egged him on, encouraging him, persuading him.

He'd never experienced anything like this, she was the best lover he'd ever had. He was fairly certain that making love to Loren Tate was an out of body experience.

Loren wasn't sure what to do. Before they'd even really begun she knew that this wouldn't be a one time thing that wasn't a big deal like her other experiences. Eddie took her body to places it had never been before...where the only sensation you could hear, see, taste or feel was the most impeccable pleasure.

They made love several times that night and by the time they were both too exhausted to continue it was the somewhere between 4 and 5am. They laid their together his arms wrapped around her like a protective shield. It was then that reality hit Loren...they needed to talk. But she needed to relax a bit first.

"Hey" she whispered turning to face him under the thin quilt that had been discarded until only a moment ago. "I'm going to have a cigarette after that I think I need one" She laughed as she maneuvered to get up.

She was surprised when he grabbed her arm. "You can smoke in here."

She looked at him surprised. "You don't smoke...it'll stink up the place."

He grinned down at her as he reached over to grab her purse off the side table. "Once will be fine." he said pulling the lighter and two cigarettes out of the pack. "I think I could use one too after that" he grinned at her as he lit both of them and handed one to her.

"Great." she smiled "We've known each other for less then a month and all ready I'm passing my bad habits onto you."

"You know I have smoked before." he replied dryly.

"Yeah" she laughed "I kinda figured you'd tried it. Most people try it at least once." She said in hailing again.

"And I think you're right. After that I don't know what else would hit the spot."  
"Yeah it was pretty incredible."

He turned to face her. "Tell me what your thinking."

She inhaled deeply not breaking eye contact. "I'm thinking that I don't know where we go from here. I know your type Eddie your a serial monogamist and while I've had a few relationships they've never really work out. I feel off my game when ever I'm around you. I have a hard time keeping you at bay."

"Then don't." he said simply. "Look Loren, I get that we've led really different lives that you don't trust people easily and your right, I'm not the type of person to sleep with someone if I don't want to be exclusive with the. I want to be exclusive with you Loren. That's a deal breaker for me because I don't think the no strings attached thing really works. But we can take it slow. One step at a time I won't push you to be more serious then dating exclusively until your ready. And as for keeping me at bay...I'm glad your having a hard time with it. I want you to open up. I want to know you better. I'll show you that this _can _work."

Loren to existed to argue so she found herself agreeing and falling into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it's taken me a little while for me to update this. I needed to decide where I wanted to take Loren in her character development. I really want this to be a clear struggle for her to open up but at the same time Eddie is going to make her want to believe and as you can see in my last chapter Loren is going with it fairly easily, she didn't really take a lot of convincing. However I think it needs to be clear that their lovemaking was a big part of that and the reason their lovemaking was so passionate was because they are meant to be and are so similar aside from the types of lives they've led. Also, while Loren and Eddie are the main characters I want to do some major development with Mel. I've decided the Sander's will be a part of this story in some way but you may not see it for a few more chapters. I honestly have no idea how long this story will be but I'm determined to finish! Please continue to review and leave me ideas I love it and it helps me update sooner! So anyway on with the show! (p.s sorry i rambled lol!)

Chapter 5.

Loren woke up and it was somewhere around noon. It was a school day but it looked like that ship had sailed. _Shit! _She thought to herself as she shot to a sitting up position. _I never called Mel last night! She must be freaking out! _She reached for her phone and dialed the number not failing to miss the thirteen texts and seven calls she missed from her sister.

"Hey Mel it's me." Loren said into the phone.

"Hello, who is this? Your voice sounds familiar but as if I haven't heard it in a very long time. Did we possibly go to school together as children? Holy Oaks Elementary?"

"Very funny. Look I'm sorry I didn't call last night I'd have wigged out if you did that to me. But I have news."

"Hit me."

"Eddie and I slept together."

"..."

"Yo Mel. You there? You got a sister in crises here!"

"That is a DAMN good excuse sis! Look don't stress I covered with you at school and you didn't miss much today anyway. But how are you feeling? What does this mean for you and Eddie? Oh my god we have GOT to go over the details once your home."

"Honestly Mel...I don't know. Eddie and I are officially dating exclusively but that really freaks me out. He said we could take it slow but any speed is scarring me right now! All I know is that I can't deny that there is a connection between us and I don't thing fighting this is going to do anything but cause me massive stress...but going with it is stressing me out too! I just don't know what to do!"

"Hey Lo, slow down and breathe. I get it you and me we aren't exactly the girls next door...but that's not a bad thing. I love the people we are and you especially. You always talk about how you 'can't commit this' and 'it's too serious that' with guys but I've got to say I'm calling bullshit. You can commit...you all ready did to me."

"That. Was. Different." Loren said slowly as if trying to convince herself.

"So it this." Mel was met with a pause on the other end of the phone. "Look Lo I gotta go I'm late for class but I'm off at ten so I'll see you at home and we'll talk this all out ok?"  
"Yeah ok bye. I love you."

"Love you too."

Eddie wasn't sure what to make of it. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he had. He hadn't heard anything he didn't all ready know. Loren was scared. It was that simple but he'd also heard her say that they had a connection...it eased him a bit to know she felt it too. He could convince her. It wasn't even convincing her it was just making her see. He decided not to let her know he'd heard her on the phone and walked in with the coffee.

"Hey" he said handing one to her.

"Hey! Oh thanks." She said reaching for the coffee and covering herself with the sheet that they'd slept under.

"No problem" he said positioning himself next to her. A silence fell between them and neither one really knew what to say."

"So look about last night..." Loren started. Eddie put his hand over hers to silence her.

"If I could just say one thing...I'd like it if you really tried this Lo, I know that you probably have a million reasons not to and honestly, so do I. It would make the most sense if we just called last night a fluke. That we got caught up in a moment and it was great but called it there and went back to the way it was before where we just worked together. But what fun would that be? I don't want to live my life playing it safe. I want to know all about you Lo. I want to learn about your would and to be a part of it. I want to show you mine I think that it would be good for you to see another part of life. But if that's too much for you then I'll back off and we can pretend it never happened. No backlash...I wont hold it against you and we can go back to how we were before. What do you want to do?"

Loren looked at him...she couldn't imagine that last night hadn't happened. It had. It had been amazing. All of this was foreign to her and she had no idea what to do. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time. Not sure what to do or what to say; what was right and what was wrong. The last time she had felt like this was right after she'd been placed into foster care after her moms death. But there was a key difference. Then she'd been scared, sad and unsure where her life would go. Now she was scared, unsure of where life would go and curious...curious about what she and Eddie could be like if she gave it a shot. Maybe it could be amazing. Amazing just like night had been. She gathered all her courage looked up into his eyes, took both his hand's in hers and said..."Well, I'll try anything once."

He smiled at her answer and pulled her in for a sweet lingering kiss.

She'd hoped she'd made the right choice.

Meanwhile in another part of town...(AN sorry every time I do the stars for the line breaks they don't show up on the screen I don't know what I'm doing wrong lol)

"Hey Mel wait up!"

Mel turned to see Adam. He'd been in a few of her classes over the years and was a very nice boys. A few years ago he'd had a crush on her but he was so...innocent so naive. That wasn't a bad thing and he wouldn't always be. Eddie was naive still but Mel really thought he and Lo could have something. Seeing them together had shown her that even before anything had happened between them. Maybe if Adam was older...more open to the idea of a different world besides the one he's always known they could have dated. But alas, this was high school and they remained nothing but fairly distant friends. She'd been happy for him when he started Ashley, a cheerleader who was just a innocent as Adam himself. Mel thought they worked well together. They could discover life together and lean on each other.

"Hey Adam whats up?"

"I was just wondering if I could copy your history notes for the test Friday?"

"Yeah sure." Mel said digging into her back pack and handing them over. "If you could get them back to me by tomorrow that would be great." she smiled.

"No prob. Thanks!"

"No worries. Say hi to Ashley for me! I gotta go though my shift starts soon" she said making her way to her and Loren's car. The diner was only a few blocks away but it made more sense to drive because of the time she would be getting off. When she and Loren both worked late whoever got off earlier would pick the other up so they wouldn't have to walk home alone at night. It wasn't always safe.

She walked into the diner when her manager Joe saw her. "Oh, hey Mel did I forget to call you? We've been slow all day so I won't need you. Sorry."

"No worries! But since I'm here could I score a free cupcake and coffee?"

"For you? Always!" Joe smiled as he handed over the goods.

"Thanks Joe!" Mel said walking over to a table and sitting down and opening a book she'd begun a few nights ago.

That's when he walked in. Tyler Rowark wouldn't deny that he had a way with the lady's. He always had. It...was a gift. One he refused to waste. He worked as an assistant at a paper but that was only until he got his shot as a real journalist. He didn't want to report on gossip and who's dating who like most people in this town. He wanted to report on something that mattered, the presidential race, or foreign affairs or religious disputes. That's what his calling was.

When he saw Mel...well let's just say he'd never walked away from a beautiful woman before and he wasn't about to start now. So he sat across from her. She didn't even look up from her book as she said "That seat's taken."

"Really? By whom?"

"My thoughts, your bothering them."

"What? Can't concentrate while looking at a face that could make angles cry?" he smirked.

At that she looked up. "Oh, that's too bad are they crying because of your fall into the acid pit? That would explain the face."

That caught him off guard. Most of the time women would laugh at his cockiness but it would draw them in and he could work his charm. "Well I guess I figured someone as beautiful as you might want to take pity on my pour soul and allow me to share a conversation with you."

"Is that so?"

"Sure is."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Good karma?"

"Thanks, for the offer." She said gathering her things and heading for the door. "But I'm set in the karma department trust me."

"I'll see you soon!" He called after her.

"Don't bet on it!" she called back.

He took that as a challenge and Tyler had never been the type of guy to refuse a challenge. Mel had no idea how regular these run ins with him were about to become.

End of chapter 5.

AN: OK I promise to update sooner next time! My bad guys read and review. Hopefully you know this Mel a little better now. My plan is to release the next two chapters at once because a Lot's gonna happen but you know what they say about plans...they never work out the way you think so here's hoping I can finish fast enough! Thanks Boys and girls and I'll see you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So, I don't know that I'll get the next chapter up today...hopefully tomorrow night at the latest but I can't make promises fer sure in the next two or three days! Oh and I've reread my reviews and you might see a Mel/Ian/Tyler love triangle! Just saying it could be cool.

Here we go!

Loren inhaled the cigarette deeply on the balcony of Eddie's apartment. She should quit she thought to herself as she inhaled again. _Mel too, _she added as an afterthought _maybe next week... _her thoughts soon drifted to Eddie. She liked him. There was no denying it she couldn't keep telling herself that she was only agreeing to this for the amazing sex like she had been the night before with Mel.

"Oh it's only the sex..._riiigghhttt" _Mel had teased.

"It is!" She insisted. "You don't understand because you've never had a _real _organism."

"Excuse me? I have too!"

"When?"

"That foreign exhcange student! He pressed the right buttons."

"If that were true you wouldn't have blown him off for the rest of the time he were here. You'd have wanted to get all up in that for as long as possible."

"Whatever Lo. But just so you know the worst lie you can tell is a lie to yourself."

"Yeah, yeah."

Today was Saturday and Loren had worked the morning shift at the cafe which was fine...she liked working early because when she started at 5 she could be off by 1:30 so she'd agreed to hang with Eddie after work. He didn't have anything scheduled so he wanted to hang out for a while. So here she was.

"Hey" he said coming out and setting a plate of Chinese in front of her. "So how was your night after you left yesterday?"

"Pretty good. Mel actually didn't have to work so we just go to hang out together and not do anything which was super cool."

"That's always fun." Eddie said as a silence fell between them. He was so unsure around her...he'd never been so unsure around anyone. With women Eddie had always been fairly confident. He knew he was good looking, charming, and kind. He wasn't cocky but he knew who he was.

"So what do you want to do today?" Loren broke the silence.

"I was thinking I could take you to this little beach spot I know. Does that sound ok?"

"Yeah, I love the beach!"

"Cool let's go."

In another part of town...

Mel was annoyed. It was bad enough that she hadn't gotten enough sleep last night as a result of Loren's tossing and turning but when she walked into work at noon that same guy from yesterday was there. Taylor? Tyler? Or something like that. Mel couldn't remember his name fer sure.

"I told you I'd see you again." Tyler said coming up to her.

"I gotta clock in." Mel said dryly passing him.

When she got back to start waiting on her tables Tyler was sitting in her section. _Oh god! _She thought to herself walking over to him.

She decided it would be best to just treat him like any other costumer so he didn't think he was getting a rise out of her.

"Can I get you something to drink to start with sir?"

"Just water and your phone number would be much appreciated."

"Water coming right up."

"And the number?"  
"555 don't hold your breath."

"Ouch."

She came back and set the water down.

"What would you like to eat today?" She asked.

"I could think of a thing or two."

"If you continue this I'll have you thrown out. Joe has a soft spot for me."

"I didn't mean any disrespect. Please forgive me. I'll have the chicken club with frys."

"No problem."

For the next several hours he just sat there ordering something every time she told him he'd have to eat something or leave. Joe asked if she was ok and since he was an easy table and she didn't think he was dangerous she said he could stay. He finally paid at 8 and gave her a nice tip. She clocked out at 8:30 only to find him waiting by her car. _Oh god, _she thought she still didn't think he was a danger but she just didn't have the energy to deal with him after a long day at work.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Just _one _date. Just one and I'll leave you alone."

Normally she would say no, but he looked so cute with his pleading blue eyes and sincere smile so she found herself asking.

"Fine, what did you have in mind?"

End

AN: So the next chapter will be both dates and a little bit more info about Mel and Lorens past. Also Loren is going to have an awkward run in with Katie! R&R people :)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So sorry it's taken me so long to update this. Thanks for the reviews I'll try to update asap. Here we go.

Eddie occasionally stole glances at Loren. He liked the feeling of her sitting next to him in the passenger seat of his car. He smiled at himself as he saw her try to hide the fact that she was looking at him too. He wanted so desperately for her to open up. He wanted to know her like Mel did. He loved it when she spoke about Mel...that carefully strong face she always wore would soften so much he almost couldn't recognize her. Lately, her face had been soft around him too, like she was beginning to trust him.

His mother once told him that when love was true there would be an undeniable connection. Something that couldn't be described but couldn't be contained. He felt that with Loren. It scared him. Not because it was too much but because she seemed so jaded. He didn't blame her...he didn't even see it as a fault. He just hoped he could break down the walls she had so carefully constructed around her heart and sole.

After they turned onto a secluded road Loren realized Eddie had taken her to a beach. It was small and secluded with perfectly tan sand that looked like a smooth blanket. Her heart pounded with excitement. She loved the beach. It was a truly magical place that she'd loved visiting with her mother. As Eddie parked and they hopped out of the car Eddie grabbed a blanket from the back seat.

"My parents used to take me here." Eddie explained as they descended upon the sand and he laid out the blanket. "Nobody really knows about it so it nice to be alone without being scared photographers are going to snap a pic."

"Or to seduce women? I see where this is going." She teased.

"Excuse me? I don't know if you knew this but I'm a very famous rock star. I don't need a beach to make my move." He teased back.

"Is that it? I _thought _you looked familiar. This explains it!" she laughed.

Meanwhile with Mel and Tyler

They'd gone to an all night taco cart that Tyler raved about. It was near a baseball field that was deserted but still had the lights on. They sat in the outfield as they ate their tacos.

"So what was it that won you over? My charm or good looks?"

"Neither. I'm still not won over." Mel replied dryly. She wasn't into ego maniac guys. She thought maybe he was different but he was proving her wrong.

"Ouch." He said "All right what do you want to know? I'll tell you something then you tell me something. Sound good?"  
"Deal. Where are you from?"  
"Fresno. You?"

"Everywhere" Mel laughed. "I was born in LA but moved around a lot because my mom was a druggie and I was placed into the system."

That silenced Tyler for a moment. "I'm really sorry. That must have been hard."

"Not really. My turn what do you do? Wait no let me guess with that ego you must be...an ACTOR?"

"No" Tyler laughed "I thought about it when I was younger but that was more to impress a girl. I'm a reporter, I got by BA from UCLA last year. I finished early because I got my GED when I was 17 and got my AA from a Community College in Fresno."

"That's cool...I never really considered doing that." Mel said.

"Are you in school?"

"Yeah I'm in my last year of high school."

That surprised him. "But you work like a million hours a week. Your boss told me."  
"My sister and I both do. It's what we've got to do to live on our own and school isn't an option for us. It our only way to a better life."

"It takes a really strong person to do something like that."

"Thanks" Mel said. _Maybe this guy isn't such a tool after all _she thought to herself.

Beak to Eddie and Mel.

It had gotten late. The sun was beginning to set. They'd talked about almost everything all day. But Loren hadn't really opened up yet. Then she said it. "Thank you for taking me here. I love the beach. It's my favorite place in the world."

"Really?" Eddie smiled. "Why?"

"My mom used to take me to every beach we could find. Sometimes she'd wake me up before the sun even rose and we'd start driving. Other times I wouldn't even realize she'd taken me out of bed and I'd wake up to her telling me that I needed my rest but she would never dream of depriving me of the perfect day on a beach in San Diego or some other place that was like hours away. Then she'd wink at me and we wouldn't leave until it every star had come out. On our way back she'd say 'You see Loren? Every day is filled with glorious and unexpected beauty...you just gotta go looking for it."

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Eddie said staring at Loren. Then he kissed her. They kissed for a long time and despite the breeze that had gotten quite cold...Loren felt warmer then she had in a very long time.

Back at Eddies apartment.

Loren had texted Mel and told her that she was going to crash at Eddies. Mel wrote back 'groupie's have all the fun lol jk ;)' Loren ignored her.

Eddie and Loren fell asleep sometime after midnight.

Loren's dream

_The house was dark and quite. A 5 year old Loren crawled into bed with her mother sometime around ten and was snuggled against her like a small kitten. _

_Downstairs their was a loud crash which woke Loren and Nora with a start._

_"Stay here sweetheart" Nora said to Loren as she went to check it out. Loren crept to the door and peeked out. A man was downstairs. As quietly as possible Nora crept back into her bedroom and locked Loren in the closet. "Don't open for anyone but me or the police OK?" Loren nodded to frightened to speak._

_She could hear her mother whispering frantically to someone on the phone. Then she heard a deep voice telling her to get on the ground._

_"Please take what you want and get out." Nora said firmly_

_There was more yelling but Loren had covered her ears and could only hear muffled words she couldn't make out. _

_Then she heard it._

_BANG!_

_End dream._

Loren shot up. She was covered in sweat. It took her a moment to remember where she was but her breathing was out of control. She felt Eddies strong arms around her waist and his genital voice that asked "What's wrong?"

"A nightmare." Loren replied. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just a stupid dream. Come on lets go back to bed." She said laying down beside him.

"Hey." Eddie said gently taking her hand and pulling her up. "Talk to me. What happened?"

Loren was surprised she wanted to. She was even more surprised that she did. She told him everything about her mother's death. How her hands shook for months after. How she could still hear her mother scream. How she wished with everything she had that their was something she could have done.

"There wasn't. Loren you were only 5 this wasn't your fault. You know that don't you?"

"Logically, yes. But it's different when it's your mom. You go over things you could have done. Things a braver person would have done." She said not meeting her eyes.

"Loren. There isn't a braver person than you."

End chapter.

AN: Sorry guys! I'll try to update sooner next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mel was more open to people. She trusted easier. She didn't like the stairs she got when she was younger or even now when people found out about her mother and her childhood but if she was having a conversation with someone and they asked she would tell them. If an outsider saw this they would most likely think that she had a hopeful heart. This was true. However, there was more to it then that. There was Loren.

Loren protected Mel and had from the first day they met. Mel had only been in the system a year when she and Loren met...Loren had been in a month or so but in that time she had developed a strong shield. Mel's shield was strong...just not as strong as Loren's. Mel protected Loren too, but Loren was better at it. She could read people faster, in an instant she knew what they were about. It easily could have been the other way but Loren was more naturally a protector. It seemed that she always needed someone to look after. But we'll get to this later...for now Mel was having fun with Tyler. He was an easy person to have fun with.

"You've got to be cheating!" Tyler laughed as he pumped as hard as he could. They'd walked over to a park and were on the swings. Mel was going twice as high as Tyler in half the time.

"Nope! I'm just naturally this awesome!" Mel said as she braced herself and jumped off landing gracefully on her feet. (Maybe stumbling a bit...but just a bit!)

"Your crazy! You know that?" Tyler half laughed stumbling to her side.

"Yeah, but the crazy one's are the most fun!"

"That might be true." Tyler said softly looking down into her eyes. This was the moment...if he was going to kiss her it would have to be now. Tyler wasn't the type to miss out on an opportunity. The kiss was hot. Mel had kissed quite a few boys in her day and this was definitely in the top five.

As they broke apart Tyler looked down at her and said "Your a pretty amazing girl. You know that?"

She smiled "Yeah, I get that a lot. Then her phone went off it was Loren she'd be sleeping at Eddie's tonight. Mel was glad she thought that those two would be good together. Then she saw the time. It was late.

"I should get home...I've got work in the morning."

"Ok, I'll take you back to your car." Tyler was sad to see the time they were spending together end.

"Great thanks."

As Tyler watched Mel drive away a nagging thought that wouldn't let up came flooding back. He was in love. Not with Mel; He was not the type to fall in love so fast. He was in love with a girl he left back in Fresno. She'd moved to LA as well but, she wasn't the same.

He wondered if he'd ever be able to let go of Chloe Carter.

He hoped so. But as we all know...we don't always get what we want in life.

Back with Loren and Eddie.

He'd made her hot coco. Loren tried to remember the last time someone had done that for her.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted marshmallows but I figured you would so I threw some in." He grinned the crooked grin at her.

"With me always air on the side of sugar!" She laughed.

"Good to know."

A silence fell between them. "Do you want to talk about it anymore?"

She looked at him. It had felt so good to open up too him. He was making it so hard for her to keep him on the outside of the wall around her heart...it was as if he'd found a secret door she wasn't even aware existed. She'd talk to him more...about so much more. But tonight she was exhausted. She sipped her coco and looked at him.

"Not tonight, that was exhausting." she sighed never breaking the gaze they held. "But thank you. It felt good talking to you."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Tell me about you. I want to hear all about your life. What were you like as a kid?"

"Pretty normal aside from the fact that my parents were always on tour and I was always with them so I was home schooled until about third or fourth grade it was really pretty average."

"What kind of things would you do with them?"

"We have a beach house where they would watch old movies from the 80's...and while they did that I liked to take walks."

"What would you do on the walks?"

"Write, mostly."

"That's good. The beach is a great place for writing. It's really inspiring."

"I think so too!"

"Who'd have thought we have so much is common?" she giggled.

They talked like that until the sun was high in the sky. She wasn't sure what time they fell asleep but when she woke up she was in his arms...she didn't shrug them off. She just stayed there laying against him listing to the sound of his slow, steady breathing.

She was still petrified of falling for him...really truly petrified. But she was starting to think that it would be ok.

AN: See? I told you that would be faster! I want to address a few things 1. Eddie does NOT smoke that was a one time thing I added for dramatic affect. 2. Ian will enter soon and Tyler will show his true colors and 3. Loren and Eddie with have a huge knock down drag out fight that will dramatically change their relationship. I have the day off tomorrow so I'm going to try and knock out at least two chapters. Please keep reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This takes place 3 months after the last one. Oh and I know that I haven't talked a lot about the music side of things but this is more about the relationships. Anyway Mel and Loren graduated but more about that in the next chapter and Loren is done recording her album. Again, more about that in the next chapter. Eddie's songs are deeper but are getting positive feedback he is recording his album now. Ok kids on with the show!

Loren didn't trust Tyler. She couldn't exactly tell you why and it didn't have anything to do with his history with Eddie and his x. Loren was fairly certain that Tyler wasn't over Chloe but Mel knew that too and if she didn't have a problem with it then Loren would stay out of it. Eddie hadn't been happy when Loren told him that Mel and Tyler were dating.

_Flashback._

_"What do you mean?" Eddie exclaimed._

_"Exactly what I said." Loren replied calmly "that Mel is dating that Tyler guy you told me about."_

_"But he's bad news! Didn't you tell her that?! He not good for her!" Eddie liked Mel. He'd hung out with her a few times first in the month after Loren won the contest and then after he and Loren began dating she'd been around quite a lot. Eddie thought she was nice and didn't want to see her get hurt by some player. _

_"I agree!" Loren said. "But right now there isn't anything we can do about it and when they first started dating I hadn't even met the guy and neither her nor I knew who Chloe had cheated on you with and now it's too late. She's going to do what she wants it's not worth fighting with her about." Loren finished as she sat down on Eddie's couch._

_Eddie sighed defeated. "Look I can get over mine and Tyler's history. I don't even blame him for it. He didn't know me and Chloe was probably playing him the same way she did me and I really don't care anymore. But I just don't tryst him."  
"I don't either. In the system you have to read people quickly it's dangerous to not be able to tell who's nice and who's come creeper or just a bad person. I don't know why but I get a bad vibe from Tyler. I've told Mel this and she says she'll keep her eyes open and that it's not to serious yet. Frankly, I doubt it will become serious at all."  
"Fine." Eddie said defeated._

_End Flashback._

It had been Three months since Eddie and Loren had started dating and Mel and Tyler had been exclusive for like a month now. She wanted to be happy for her sister...but Tyler was still just rubbing her the wrong way. She just wasn't sure what to do about it.

Break to Tyler's apartment.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Tyler went to answer the door and low and behold there was Chloe Carter. She looked pissed and Tyler considered shutting the door on her but in the end he knew he wouldn't.

"Is it true?" Chloe demanded. "Are you dating that dumpy songwriter girl's sister?"

"Yes. Chlo, it's true. Why do you even care aren't you with Oz now? Isn't that how you got that role in his next movie?"

"Yes Oz and I are together but it's just because things with Eddie didn't work out. I need an in and you screwed up my last one."

"Your the one that cheated. I wasn't dating anyone at the time."

"God, what do you two see in those white trash sisters?"

"Oh, you should talk. Sleeping with anyone who can help you with your career."

"But Ty, you know your the only one I want. Right?" She asked with her pleading eyes looking up at him. She got him every time. He kissed her as he gently pushed her toward the bed.

At Eddie's apartment.

"Thanks for letting me crash mate. That was really cool of you." Ian said as he came out of the bathroom having just showered. He had just finished pulling on his shirt as Eddie was getting of the phone. "Was that the girlfriend?"

"Sure was. Only she's not my girlfriend we're just exclusive. We haven't really defined anything."

"Have you seen the way she looks at you? She's head over heels."  
"I hope so. I just wish she would stop fighting it so much."

"Why is she resisting?"

"I think it's her past. She just doesn't trust easily. One minute she's letting me in and the next she's shutting me out again."

"Well if she's really the one mate, you've got to fight. Make her open up. Don't give her an option. I think it would be good for both of you because if she thinks she's not in love with you then she's kidding herself."

"Yeah, maybe but bust out your table manners because we're having lunch with her and her sister."

"The one who's dating Tyler."

"Yeah but just...just don't bring that up." Eddie said hoping to avoid any tension between his best friend and Mel.

At lunch

They'd decided to go to a little cafe that Mel worked at one summer. It was pretty low key and out of the way no one really knew about it because of it's desecrate location and that meant that the paps wouldn't harass them.

Mel and Loren were seated drinking ice tea when Ian and Eddie walked in.

"Lo, Mel this is my best friend Ian; Ian this is Loren and Mel."

"Very nice to meet you both. Eddie's told me a lot about you" Ian said shaking Loren and Mel's hands and sitting down.

"You too. Eddie's says your the one who comes up with the bad idea that get you guys in trouble." Loren joked.

"Oh, I'm a fan of that in my and Lo's relationship I fill that role." Mel said breezily.

"It's a must have in any healthy family!" Ian replied chuckling.

"Agreed!"

The lunch went very well. Ian was surprised, when Eddie told him that Mel was with Tyler he thought she'd be different. He wasn't sure how but he was glad to see that he was wrong. She laughed and joked easily and there was something intriguing about her. He hoped it wasn't serious with Tyler and if it was...well he'd just have to show her all the options available too her.

AN: Ok so I know I said Eddie and Loren would fight in this chapter but I didn't think it would mesh well here so I'm saving that for the next one but don't worry it wont last super long they might even make up in the same chapter. Mel and Tyler are going to fight too and Mel is going to find something out about him. Also I know you want more Katie and Max and I promise that will happen soon but they are not going to be a huge part of this story. However, Loren is going to meet them and Katie is going to give Loren some advice. Mel's family wont be a part of this. Sorry. I just don't think that it would work well...maybe in my next story. Oh and OMG did you see tonight's episode of HH? That girl is like in love with Eddie and I'm kinda scared some Misery shit's gonna go down but we shall see! R&R :)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry it took so long but a lot of shit goes down in this chapter and it took a while lol! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11

Sometime around 3 Ian left to meet with someone about a possible photo shoot, Mel had to get to UCLA where she'd been accepted to file some finical aid paperwork and Eddie and Loren had to get to the studio to give final approval on the songs she'd recorded. Loren wasn't too excited about going to the studio...Kelly was going to be there and while Loren wouldn't deny that she was a great manager she just didn't trust Kelly. She was always pushing Loren to record songs that she didn't like...be someone she didn't want to be. Loren didn't mind standing up to her she'd done more to stronger willed people but she just pretended to be so _nice _about it. Please...Loren wasn't born yesterday.

They walked into the studio and Loren was somewhat surprised to see Max and Katie. They were holding hands and smiling. Loren wondered what kind of lives they lived before everything. The fame, the fortune, the family. She wondered if they struggled, maybe they were solid middle class...maybe not but whatever it was she knew that she'd never seen anyone with kidder eyes than anyone of the Duran's.

"Hello!" Katie said wrapping her arms around Eddie and following suit with Loren. Max did the same; Loren was not yet comfortable with the amount of touchy feely stuff that went on in this family but she decided not to say anything.

"Hi." Loren replied smiling. "This is a nice surprise. What are you two doing here?"

"Oh we just thought that since you were finalizing everything today we could be here for moral support. You know, people on the business side are more concerned with bottom lines and less concerned with the art. You could always use a little back up." Max smiled breezily.

"Thanks, so much!" Loren laughed "I've realized that over the last few months."

"Your finished with the album now right?" Katie asked. Her voice was sweet and soothing. It reminded Loren of her mother.

"Yeah, we cut the last track last week it all happened really fast!"

"That's how it goes." Max laughed. Kelly and Jake walked down with some of the record producers and lead them up to the office making the obligated chit chat on the way.

"So, Loren," Kelly began sitting across from Loren, Eddie, Katie and Max with the producers and Jake. "We all loved all your songs but we were thinking of adding a few more to the album."

"Oh...really? There are all ready like fifteen songs on this track...isn't any more a little much?"

"Well we were thinking that we wanted to show all your sides. Most of your songs were happier and introverted which were great! But we'd like to show a darker, angrier of you as well a you know... a little more dangerous."

"Dark? Dangerous? I really feel like that's the wrong way to go. I'm not that angry of a person." Loren said leaning forward slightly.

"Well this would be part of your stage persona we've discussed." Loren suppressed an eye roll at this comment...she and Kelly had been clashing about a stage persona a lot lately...Loren thought that Kelly was trying to turn her into something she wasn't. Eddie had agreed her and backed her up all the way on this point. She felt extraordinarily grateful for that.

"Look, Kelly we've talked about this. I understand that a stage persona is a big part of this business but I feel like that it should still be me."

"And it will be. I mean Loren look at your life, getting abandoned by your dad, your moms death, foster care, a consent struggle to survive! You must have anger in you about it!"

Loren had to take a moment. She had to breathe she had to remind herself that jumping across this table and clawing Kelly's eyes out would not solve anything and could land her in jail. She had to be calm. After a moment she realized that calm would not be an option for her so she settled for quietly angry. The room had been silent since Kelly spoke. No one knew what to say or what would be said.

"Kelly," Loren said in a loud horse whisper, anger seeping from her voice. "I don't like people who manipulate other people, I don't like it when people try to use things that caused someone pain to get what they want. And I absolutely _hate _it when people tell me how I'm supposed to feel about any given situation." She took a breath to settle herself and steady her voice. "I can tell Kelly that you don't understand foster care kids, I can tell you didn't struggle for anything in your life, I can tell that your cut throat and willing to hurt others to get what you want. I'm ok with you continuing to represent me...but make no mistake, I don't give third chances. I'm considering this your second and if you _ever _try to use my past to get me to do something I'm not comfortable with or get something you want from me again I will walk out the door faster then you can say foster. Are we understood?"

The room was silent. Kelly looked as if she'd been slapped across the face. She'd had a difficult time with Loren...trying to get her to do this or that and Kelly really did feel that it was best for Loren's career. Maybe it was pushing her too much but if the end result was success wasn't that the goal? She didn't relize the pitfalls of that...of how one day Loren would fail if she wasn't true to herself when she started. Kelly really had thought using Lorens past would get her to be edgier...all it did was get her to threaten to fire Kelly.

Katie was baffled. She couldn't believe how willing Kelly was to exploit Loren. She'd never liked Kelly very much she was too into the business and not into the art itself enough. She was surprised at how well Loren handled the situation.

"Loren, that wasn't my intention." Kelly started.

"Yeah, Kelly it was, and that's Ok. I'm beginning to realize that's just who you are. But I think it's high time you realize who I am. Why don't we table this for now. I've approved the tracks we've all ready recorded and for now that's all we need. Is there anything else you need me to sign while I'm here?"

"No, no that was it. Your free to go."

"Thanks." And with that Loren left the room feeling happy with the result. She was fairly certain that Kelly wouldn't try to push her again and Loren hoped that if she did it would happen after the album dropped. Hopefully it would do well and if she wasn't happy with Kelly she could go to another manager with an easier transition. Eddie and his parents left with her.

"Hey, Lo are you ok? Kelly took it way to far in there." Eddie said wrapping her in a hug.

"Absolutely, I can't believe she tried to exploit you like that. You can be sure that I'm going to speak to Jake about it as soon as possible." Katie said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"She needs to understand boundaries better...she had no right to say those things to you." Max added.

"Thanks guys that means a lot." Loren said. She was happy to have their support in this and she felt extremely raw from the whole thing. She couldn't stand it! Why in the world did Kelly think she had the right to say those things to Loren? Did she even comprehend how painful it was for Loren to relive that?

The group began to descend the stairs to the lobby when a man in a suit stopped them. "Loren." he said.

She turned to face him it was James, he was the money man. He handled all the accounts and finances for the record label. "Yeah?" She asked.

"I have your first installment check." He said. "Since you've fulfilled the contract for the number of tracks and all the photo shoots are done you get it now and after the album drops and we see how it does you'll get the percentage of the profits; as we discussed." Loren was surprised. She knew that the contract she signed stated that she would get two checks a flat payment for completing the album and after the album dropped she'd get 40% of the profits for the number of copy's sold. She just didn't really expect to make money unless the album sold. She was surprised that she'd get a check today.

"Oh, wow thanks James." She said taking the envelope he handed her feeling a bit overwhelmed about the events of the day.

"No problem Loren, you deserve it. I'm sure we'll see great things from you." He said before disappearing into his office to handle some other account.

"Thanks." she said again. When she looked up all the Duran's grinning from ear to ear. Eddie thought back to when he got his very first big check he felt like he was truly independent for the first time. Loren had been independent for a long time now, since she was a child even; he thought that it most likely felt different for her like she and Mel had a shot at a better life. He was fairly certain that she felt just as amazing as he did though.

"Congratulations girl!" Katie said wrapping Loren. Eddie and Max added their own congratulations and wanted to take Loren out to dinner to celebrate but Loren had other ideas.  
"I really want to tell Mel about all this." She said checking the time. "I think she should be about done with orientation now she said she was going to head home after. Do you guys want to come?" She asked.

"Yeah, yes of course." Eddie said surprised. Loren had stealthy avoided the topic of her place. Eddie had asked to come over a few times but she always got out of it saying that Mel had an early shift or something. He got the feeling she didn't want him to see her place. He also thought that the fact that Loren was willing to show him and his parents now probably had something to do with the check she just got. He was right. On both counts.

Eddie was shocked when Loren pulled into a dirty lot next to a shabby looking building. He got it now. She didn't want him to see where she lived because she knew that he would think it wasn't safe enough for two girls to be living alone. She was right. The apartment itself was basically what he expected used furniture he assumed she got for free off craigslist white walls with cracks in some places, a small kitchen and one bedroom. Now that he thought about it she had mentioned something about her and Mel sharing a room.

"Mel! You here?" Loren called through the small place excitedly.

"Yeah?" She said coming out of the bedroom. She did not expect to be full on tackled until she was laying flat on her back on the soft carpet. "OW!" she called semi irritated.

"Look! Look! Look!" Loren said quickly shaking the envelope in Mels face.

"Ok what am I looking at?"

"My first check from the label!" Loren said excitedly as Eddie and his parents laughed looking at the pair tumbled on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Do you know what this means Mel?" Loren said pulling Mel up.

"Um that you gonna be rolling in Lamborghini's?"

"No that _you _and me are moving somewhere great with like weather that's always hot and heat and AC that doesn't break all the time! And your not gonna have to work just concentrate on school! And for _once_ in our lives things are gonna be a little bit easier for us!" Loren stumbled on the words as they spilled out of her mouth as the two embarrassed.

After about an hour Eddie and his parents excused themselves so the sisters could have some time alone to think about their new lives. Several hours passed before Eddie heard from Loren. When she did call him she said that Mel had gone out with Tyler and asked if he wanted to do something. He invited her over and it was sometime around ten when she showed up. They were settled in watching television when Eddie finally asked.

"Why did you wait until today to ask me over to your place?"

The question didn't totally surprise Loren. She knew he wouldn't like her place. Not because he was a snob or because he thought that it was beneath him. It was because Eddie was the type that worried. She knew that he would worry about her in that not so safe neighborhood with the four bolt locks on the door. She didn't want him to offer what she knew he would. To help her pay for a better place for her and Mel or even for both of them to move into his place. She didn't want that. She didn't want to feel like he was buying her. That's not how he would have seen it. It's not how his brain worked. But it's how hers worked and she knew others would assume the same.

"I just knew how you'd react and I didn't want to worry you." Loren said.

"Loren," Eddie said softly turning off the television and turning to face her. "We need to be honest with each other. You can't not tell me something that I should know because you won't like the way I'll react."

"That wasn't my intention Eddie. I was living there before I even met you and there wasn't anything either of us could have done about it until now and I didn't want to argue about it."

"I could have helped you get a new place. Or you and Mel could have stayed with me until you were able to move to a safer place."

Loren ran an exasperated hand through her long hair. Eddie had seen her do this a few times over the past month. "Eddie you just can't do that!" Loren said exhausted she knew where this was going and she wasn't particularly thrilled about it.

"Why not?"

"Because! Because then it's like your buying me like I'm just some street walker sleeping with you because you have money. I don't want to feel like that and I don't want other people thinking like that about me."

"I don't understand why you would feel that way Loren! It wouldn't have been like that. I would have made the offer even if there was nothing between us."

"But even if there hadn't been anything between us I wouldn't have taken it and neither would Mel!"

"Why not!" Eddie demanded.

"Because we're not a charity case Eddie!"

Meanwhile with Mel and Tyler...

Tyler had taken Mel out to a club with the help of her fake ID. The club was loud and their was a feeling of freedom among the patrons that night. Mel and Tyler danced for a while before Mel headed to the bathroom and Tyler went to get them something to drink. At the bar Tyler ran into none other then Chloe Carter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Surprised?" She smirked.

"With you? Always." he grinned at her. She eyed the room as she spoke to him. The two of them lightly flirting as they always did. Chloe was jealous. She'd admit it. Not to him but to herself. She loved Tyler...she always had. He just couldn't give her everything she wanted to she would be with other guys who could open doors for her. She'd always planned on leaving whomever she was with once she had her own career and fortune and going back to the boy she'd known if Fresno. The problem was that Tyler wasn't the type to wait around. However, he also wasn't the type to be exactly loyal to whomever he was with if Chloe came calling...as the two of them had proven when she'd came to see Tyler the other day.

"Where's your little high schooler?" Chloe asked.

"She's in college. She graduated a few months ago."

"Oh well isn't that nice." Chloe said sarcastically.

As the two of them continued their banter Chloe saw Mel walking over to the bar and decided to make her move. She leaned in closer to Tyler and whispered. "I wont tell her if you wont."

Then they kissed a long and deep kiss that left Tyler breathless as she pulled away. The stars in his eyes dimmed considerably when he heard the unmistakable voice of Mel say. "Let me guess. Your Chloe right?"

"Why yes...who might you be?"

"Someone who used to know Tyler." Mel said flatly as she reached for her purse which she'd left with him.

"Mel wait." Tyler said trying to grab her hand.

"Save it Ty, your so not worth the hassle." She said pulling it out of his reach and heading for the door to find a cab. He didn't follow her. It was then that it dawned on him that this was his life now. Chloe was never going to settle for anyone who couldn't buy her fancy things but she also would never let him just be happy with a girl he liked. She was like a toxin killing everything around her. And he was stuck in the same place and couldn't get away.

When Mel got to the street she expected to see a cab. She did not expect to see Ian. But none the less there was no cab and one Ian standing before her.

"Hey Mel!" he smiled at her.

"Hey Ian." She smiled back.

"Hows the night going?" He asked with his accent in full affect. She'd always had a thing for British guys.

"Kind of a bust."

"It doesn't have to be." He said. "Wanna get out of here? I know a great all night diner."

"Sure" she smiled. He was right maybe this night would turn out better then she thought.

Back with Eddie and Loren

The fight had continued and escalated. He didn't understand where she was coming from. Why wouldn't she accept his help? Why wouldn't she let him in? Why wouldn't she just admit she felt the same way he did for God's sake! The fight had soon switched from the whole apartment thing to the fact that Loren was still shutting Eddie out.

"You don't even call me your boyfriend Lo!" Eddie said exasperated.

"We're exclusive! You said that we could take this slow Eddie! You said you wouldn't push me!"

"I don't want to push you Loren, but I want to feel like I'm not the only one who feels something here!"

"Your not Eddie! Of course I feel something for you! I'm here aren't I?!"

"Being here isn't enough Lo! I need you to be open with me! I need you to talk! God, I need you to tell me how you feel and I'm tired of walking on egg shells to try and avoid setting you off or unleashing a whole lecture on how serious we are! And I'm so sick and fucking tired of feeling like a chick who's trying to get some guy to commit!"

"I don't mean for you to feel that way Eddie but this is hard for me! I've never been the type to jump into something like this. Like ever Eddie this is all new to me!"

"And I get that Lo, I really do but I need to feel like your giving something into this too! I need to feel like I'm not with some heartless robot!" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He'd gone too far. He was so angry and frustrated with her that he'd said she was heartless. He knew she wasn't. She maybe had the biggest heart he'd ever seen. It had just been hurt a lot in her life so it was buried deep inside her where she could protect it.

"Well, I didn't know I was such a monster." Loren said. She was surprised at how much his words had hurt her...it was as if he'd punched her in the gut and she was lost for breath. "I'm gonna go home...I'll see you later." She said as she whipped around and headed for the door."

"No, Loren don't go" Eddie tried but it was too late she was through the door and into the elevator.

After she'd gone Eddie wasn't sure what to do. He was still pissed at her for all the reasons they'd been fighting about but he was also angry at himself for hurting her. He took his frustrations out on a lamp which sat on a side table by throwing it against the wall and leaving it there smashed to pieces on the floor as he went upstairs to take a shower.

Loren on the other hand had gone to a bar around the corner. She had a fake ID but this place was a little whole in the wall and hadn't asked her for one. She sipped her drink as she replayed the fight in her head.

She blamed herself. She'd known...she'd known all along this would happen. That the shit would hit the fan and it wouldn't work out. Now it would be awkward whenever she saw him...but that wasn't the worst thing.

The worst thing was she didn't want it to be over. She wanted to be his girlfriend. She hadn't wanted to admit it but she did.

Her phone rang...it was Mel. She answered.

"Hey."

"Hey. You sound weird is everything ok?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, every thing's fine Eddie and I just had a little fight is all." She said.

"Oh well are you gonna work everything out?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Loren said even though she wasn't sure it was true. "What about you how was the club with Tyler? "

"Sucko. I'm starting to think that he isn't who I thought he was."

"Well if I can give you any advice it would be to follow your instincts, they've gotten you this far and if they are telling you to cut and run that's what you should do." Loren said gently.

"Yeah, I think your right. I actually ran into Ian and we're at some diner he knows. I'm gonna be out late most likely."

"Ian?" Loren laughed. "That's a surprise."

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I saw him. I should probably go back in I've just stepped out for a smoke. But Lo, maybe you should follow your own advice with Eddie. I think your instincts are telling you to give it your all and I've watched you struggling to fight them since you two first met. Just go with your gut. Ok? You deserve to be happy."

"Yeah," Loren said. "I think I will. Goodnight Mel I love you."  
"Night, Love you to Lo."

The conversation ended and a realization hit Loren. She quickly paid and ran back to Eddie's place hoping he was still there and would let her in. She didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't want to hide. She wanted to give it her all and most of all she wanted to tell him something.

The door was unlocked and she burst in. He was coming out of the kitchen wearing sweats his hair damp. She'd been gone for over an hour and he must have taken a shower.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hey," He said back. "Look Loren, I'm really sorry about before. I shouldn't have said..."

"Eddie please stop. I really want to say something to you...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! You were right about everything. I've been so petrified of this that I didn't want to jump all in but I don't want to be a coward anymore. I want you and I don't think that's gonna change. I was sitting at the bar just replaying the fight in my head and then Mel called and it dawned on me. Today at the label when I got the check...the only reason I wanted to tell Mel right away is because you were all ready there and knew. The first person I wanted to tell was you but you all ready knew. There has never been something that I didn't want to talk to Mel about before anyone else. But whenever something happens to me now I find myself thinking about what you would think or say or do. And when I realized that I realized something else. I realized that I love you Eddie. I love you and I want to be your girlfriend and I want to be with you...really with you and I don't want to keep fighting this and...and that's it...I don't have anything else to say." She ended with a slight chuckle.

Eddie crossed the room and pulled her into a hug followed by a long passionate kiss. "I love you to Lo, how could anyone not?"

She smiled. She honestly couldn't remember a time when she'd felt this happy.

End chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys

Sorry this isn't a real chapter I'm working on the new one now but I just signed a petitionfor a season 2 of Hollywood Heights! I really hope they decide to make a second season it's such a great show and I love it! The URL where you can sign is bellow please please please sign and encourage others to do the same I love the show and I know you guys do too!

Oh also a girl named Alexis left me two comments one from chapter 2 and another from chapter 5 in chapter two she gave some constructive criticism and I thought it was really cute how she thought I'd get mad. I didn't at all I really love all kinds of feedback. She tried to leave me info on where to check out her stuff at but it got cut off and i got her username but not the webcite so Alexis if your still reading this I'd love if you PM me or resend me the info to read your stuff I think your ideas were great and I'll fer sure include them in my next story! (Sorry this sounded a little weird haha but you gotta try!) :)

here is the URL for the petition

petitions/nick-nite-continue-hollywood-heights-for-a-second-season#share


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks so much for your reviews and hopefully you signed the petition! Here is the new chapter keep reading and reviewing xoxo!

Mel was having fun. Despite the night beginning badly it had shaped up to be pretty good. Ian was funny and it felt easy talking to him. They talked a long time about film and photos. Mel described her love for documentaries and one day she hoped to be a director. Making movies about addiction but also romantic comedy's and action as well.

Ian showed her his photos. He took all different kinds stills, landscape and a lot of bands behind stage. There was one of Eddie after his first show an easy smile on his face, drenched in sweat with a sense of accomplishment in his eyes. He had his guitar slung over his shoulder and was laughing at something someone said as he walked off stage. It was obvious that he didn't know that the photo was being taken which made it more beautiful.

"How long have you too known each other?" Mel asked as she flipped through Ian's portfolio.

"Since we were kids, we met when his parents were on tour in the UK, my mother was a photojournalist, we hit it off and stayed in contact over the years, I'd see him a few times through the years and when I was a teenager I stayed with them for a little while while I went to school here."

"That's nice, is that why you went into photography? Because of your mother?"

"Kind of, I always loved looking at her work and traveling with her on assignments, but I also saw that there were different kinds of photography, I love catching the inspiring moments, in my mothers work she focuses on the challenges; which are just as beautiful but.."

"You just like to show people accomplishing or overcoming something, the inspiring things."

"Yeah, exactly." Ian said.

"I get that." Mel said smiling at him. "I gotta get going I have some things to do tomorrow." She added grabbing her bag.

Ian walked her to the door and before she left he found himself asking, "Would you like to go out this weekend? Dinner maybe?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

And with that Mel left, smiling from ear to ear.

With Eddie and Loren

They'd made up hours ago but they still lay on the couch tangled in each others limbs. Loren's head rested on Eddies chest, she listened to the steady beating of his heart and his long, slow breathes, _in and out in and out._

She didn't feel scared anymore, she wasn't fighting it, she simply didn't have the energy and also, she loved this feeling, there in tangled in his arms she felt like she was a million miles away, floating in a warm sea of comfort and security. She wasn't worried about the label, or Mel, or her future, with Eddie she felt safe. Like everything wrong was going to be made right and she would never be scared again. It was illogical and Loren knew the feeling wouldn't last, she knew that she'd worry again, about the future, or Mel, or a million other things that could go wrong but of one thing she was certain. She would never love anyone the way she loved Eddie. She was his forever.

And with that thought she drifted off into a fit full sleep. It was arguably the best night's sleep she'd gotten in fourteen years.

Eddie watched her through the night. He felt a million things, joy, love, relief, and just plain content. He felt like all was right with the world but there was a nagging feeling he couldn't get out of his head..._there's a reason this was so hard for her... _Her life had been completely different than his. She didn't trust easy but she hadn't always been like that. At one time she was a care free little girl, then her father left, and mother died and her life became one hardship after another.

Eddie had always known that bad things happened. He saw it, on the news, in sad movies, or in a story someone was telling him. He'd never experienced hardship. He really couldn't relate; he saw the good when Loren saw gray. He was naive...he couldn't comprehend what it had taken her to survive. How she must have been scared as a child and had no one to hold her. Mel had told him once of a time when there was a horrible thunderstorm and they'd been on the run because the system was trying to separate them. They'd found shelter in an abandoned house and the thunder frightened Mel terribly. Loren was scared too but instead of crying she just held Mel and stroked her hair in a soothing manor.

She'd always been the one to take care of others. No one should have to live that way. He got up slowly so he wouldn't wake Loren; he walked to the other room and picked up his phone. He knew that he would protect Loren for the rest of his life but there were so many more like her. Children that needed protection. He called Jake.

"Hey man whats up it's like super late...or early I guess...why are you calling?"

"I just need you to set something up tomorrow."

"Whats that?"

"I want to meet with foster care reps...I want to donate time and money. I want to make sure that kids who have dealt with more then they should have all ready have safe loving homes. I have an idea and I want to put it into action."

"Ok man will do."

"Thanks."

With that he walked back and gently lifted Loren up so he didn't wake her. He knew this would be the best way to show his love...Something like an orphanage that he would patron...but he, Loren, Mel and his parents would hand pick all the caretakers to make sure they were loving, safe and warm. Loren would love it.

Eddie Duran was going to try and make a change for the system. The change Loren had always hoped for but never really gotten.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry for the delay I've been SWAMPED I'll do better next time here's the next chapter! Keep reviewing!

Loren woke up and for a moment she was slightly surprised she remembered falling asleep on the couch but now she and Eddie were curled together in his bed. His arms were around her securely and she thought that he must have carried her up here at some point after she'd fallen asleep. She felt safe, and happy and warm. She was for content she hadn't had this feeling a lot in life but it was a feeling she cherished. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady low sound of Eddie breathing, the solid beat of his heart inside his chest.

She blinked a few times then sat up and stretched as the previous nights events came flooding back to her. The fight. Drinking. Mel's call then her rushing back to his place like a crazy person to tell Eddie she loved him. She really did. Once she admitted it she couldn't hold back any longer. She looked down at his peaceful sleeping face. She had a feeling everything was going to be OK from now on.

He stirred beside her for a moment she thought he was still sleeping but that thought was blown out of the water when she suddenly felt his arms around her waist pulling her down in one swift solid motion until he had her pinned beneath him. She giggled as he kissed her and mumbled "good morning."

He continued to kiss her cheek and neck as she said "Good morning to you too!" He stopped and pulled her into his arms so she was snug against him but also looking into his eyes.

He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Do you remember everything about last night?" He asked gently.

She smiled at his genital, hesitant eyes. He was afraid she would want to take back what she said. She didn't want that. She wanted to throw herself into this whole heatedly. She loved him. She really did. She was sure of it.  
"Yes, Eddie I do...and I want you to know I meant what I said. I love you." She said stroking his cheek gently. He smiled.

"Good because I love you too." And with that he kissed her.

Meanwhile with Ian and Mel.

They originally had wanted to have dinner but Ian had forgotten about a photo shoot he couldn't reschedule so he went with her to finish up her registration for fall quarter. They had just finished and had picked up some coffee.

"So your pretty serious about directing hun?" Ian asked.

"I hope so. I think it's fun and when I was 13 Loren gave me my first camcorder..." She trailed off for a minute and chuckled. "One of our foster parents were quite cruel and I think Loren stole it from them. Ever since then I've recorded everything."

"Yeah? Whys that do you think?"

Mel smiled. "Everyone thinks because Loren and I grew up in foster care that we had a shitty childhood. And for a lot of it we did but it was different for me...I think Lo protected me from it for the most part. But even when it was hard it was still beautiful because there was so much love between Lo and I. I always wanted to show that."

Ian looked at her in awe. "I think that's amazing."

Back with Loren and Eddie.

They were still laying in bed tangled in each other. They were chuckling softly over something when Loren turned to Eddie and said "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not that I know of. Why what did you have in mind?"

She looked at him ready, completely ready to open her whole heart to him and this would prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"There are a couple places I want to take you."

They walked through the door of the nursing home and signed in. The woman at the front desk smiled at them "Hi Loren, no Mel today?"

Loren smiled back "No she's at school finishing up a few registration things."

"Have a good visit. He's in a good mood this morning."

They walked to the elevator hand in hand and Eddie was happy. He'd been surprised this morning when she said that she had a grandfather. He'd assumed that he had died before her mother did because she didn't go to live with him. When he'd asked she'd told him that because he had started getting sick before her mother's death the state would not grant him custody but he fought hard and after Loren met Mel he became her grandfather as well.

They walked through the room and it was littered with photos of Loren and Mel all over the place as well as another woman that Eddie assumed was Loren's mother. They looked exactly alike.

"Hey gramps!" Loren said as she rushed to the bed to hug him.

"Hey there beautiful! Where's my other girl at?"

"School. She had some things to deal with."

"That's good I'm glad she's going. And I'm proud of you with your music. I make the nurses pull the few videos you have on youtube and play them for me during the day."

"Well anytime you want a live performance just let me know."

"I will. Who's this young man in the doorway?"

Loren got up and went to Eddie's side. "Gramps this is Eddie Duran...my boyfriend."

"It's very nice to meet you sir." Eddie said with a smile walking over to shake the mans hand.

"Boyfriend hun? You've never brought one around before. Nice to meet you to son, you can call me Paul."

"Thank you, Paul."

They visited for a while getting to know one another. When Paul asked Loren to grab some sodas from the vending machine.

"Soda...Gramps you never drink soda." She said eyeing him suspiciously and glancing at Eddie.

"We'll be fine Loren, and a soda sounds nice." Eddie said knowing what was about to come.

"Ok then," She said walking out of the room.

"So...Eddie...Eddie Duran. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's your contest she won right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well you do have excellent taste."

"I agree, sir." Eddie replied.

"I find myself at a loss Eddie, I'm not sure what I think about you."

"Is there anything I can do to help with that?"

"Yes, tell me. Why Loren? Your a rock star, I very much doubt you have much trouble getting a girlfriend."

Eddie looked at the man and felt intense respect for him. "I fell in love with Loren because there was no other choice sir. When I met her she understood me in a way nobody ever has before. She makes me see the world differently, I love her passion, her strength, but mostly I love her heart. I got to see it every day when we began working together how much she loves Mel and how she would never let anything happen to someone that she loved. I saw how amazing she is and frankly everyone else simple paled in comparison. I love your granddaughter sir, I love her with everything I have and though it took her some time she loves me too. I'm never going to do anything to jeopardize that and I would never, _never _allow her to be hurt if I can prevent it. You have my word on that."

Paul smiled at Eddie, "Well then son, I intend to hold you to that. God knows that girl's had enough heartache for a thousand lifetimes."

Loren came back in and the rest of the visit was pleasant. They continued talking about their lives and plans and interests and by the end of it Eddie was relived that Loren's grandfather seemed to approve of him.

The battle for Loren Tate's heart had not been easy but he was confidant that he had won.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been about an hour since they left the nursing home and Loren had said there was one other place she wanted to go.

They walked hand in hand through the cemetery until they got to a medium sized tombstone with the edges framed in ivy that read _Nora Tate 1976-1999 beloved daughter, loyal friend, and devoted mother_. Loren crouched down and said "Hi mom, sorry I haven't been around in a while, I've been a little busy but there's someone I really want you to meet. Mom, this is Eddie."

"It's nice to meet you, , I've heard a lot about you."

"She was pretty amazing. She was only 19 when she had me but she was completely devoted."

"19 really? That must have been hard." Eddie said while holding Loren close."

"I don't really remember much but what I do remember was wonderful. She would laugh and it would be infectious...you know? Like everyone around her would soon be in hysterics! When my dad left she was sad for a while but she pulled herself together for my sake and then she smiled and laughed again."

"She sounds brave. It must be where you get it from." Eddie said looking into her eyes.

"I like to think I"m like her. Gramps says I am but I don't know sometimes I think he says that just to make me feel better."

"I don't think so Lo, your amazing and vibrant, your loyal and brave and I'm sure your the person she wanted you to be."

Loren cried, for a long time she cried. The whole time Eddie held her close and whispered that it would be ok.

She believed him.

Meanwhile with Mel and Ian.

"That's so not true!" Mel giggled as she ate her ice cream cone.

"Oh it _so is!" _He teased her " Your the typical Hollywood type! 'Oh I'm a director I'd love to shoot you and then you lead me back to your place and have your wicked way with me! I see right through you!" She had asked to interview him for her vlog and he'd launched into the joke.

"Oh trust me if I wanted to have my wicked way with you I'm sure you wouldn't be able to resist!" she teased

Then he looked at her and brushed the hair out of her face. "I think your right about that" he whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

On the sidewalk, in the sun on that hot LA day they kissed for a very long time. Mel couldn't remember the last time she'd had a kiss that made her stomach do flip flops the way Ian did.

Back with Loren and Eddie

They'd gotten back to his apartment a few hours ago and the sun was beginning to set. They were laying on the couch together watching TV but not really taking it in when there was a knock at the door. Katy and Max didn't wait for a 'come in' or for someone to answer they just walked in with smiles.

Loren and Eddie got up to greet them.

"What have you two been up too today?" Katy asked.

"Loren took me by to meet her grandfather." Eddie said he left out the part about the cemetery thinking it might be too much emotion and Loren might not be comfortable with that in front of his parents.

"That's nice! How was it?" Katy asked.

"He got the seal of approval." Loren laughed.

"Well we Duran's have that way about us." Max teased.

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing and Loren thought that this must be what it was like to have a real family.

It felt nice.

AN: So this chapter isn't that great I just wanted to post something because it's been so long! I'll post again before a week is up! Sorry for the delay! I've had some medical issues and have been pretty preoccupied with that.

R&R


End file.
